Luz de luna
by angelo della morte 12
Summary: Annabeth es una chica norteamericana corriente, una amante de la naturaleza incapaz de comprender por qué se siente atraída hacia Percy, un chico distante y de aspecto amenazador. Percy es peligroso, guapo y además... es un hombre lobo. Pero que pasara cuando el peligro los aceche
1. Prologo

Luz de luna

PRÓLOGO

La luz de la luna nos envolvió a Percy y a mí.

Un profundo silencio impregnó el bosque. Árboles gigantes rodeándonos. Sus crujientes hojas susurraron advertencias en la cálida brisa de la noche de verano. Pero las ignoramos. Sólo nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, y tenía que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar fijamente sus azulados ojos. Eran hipnóticos, y a pesar de que deberían haber calmado mi apresurado corazón, sólo lo hicieron acelerarse más. O quizá fue la cercanía de sus labios lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo caótico.

Él dio un paso más cerca y yo me retiré, pero un árbol me detuvo impidiéndome ir tan lejos como yo quería. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? ¿Estaba preparada para un beso que cambiaría mi vida? Yo sabía que si él me besaba jamás sería la misma otra vez.

Que nosotros nunca seriamos los mismos. Que nuestra relación cambiaría.

Mi mente vaciló con la grandeza de esa simple palabra. Cambiar. Eso significaba más para mí ahora, ahora que lo había entendido.

Percy estaba de repente más cerca. Yo no había visto el movimiento. Estaba justo allí.

Él podía moverse tan rápidamente. Mis rodillas se volvieron más y más débiles, y estuve agradecida de que hubiera un árbol resistente para apoyarme. Él levanto su brazo y presionó su antebrazo contra la corteza del árbol justo encima de mi cabeza, como si él también necesitara un poco de apoyo. La acción lo trajo aún más cerca.

Sentí el acogedor calor de su cuerpo extenderse a lo largo del mío. Bajo circunstancias normales él hubiera tirado de mí para darme un reconfortante abrazo, pero nada respecto a esta noche era normal.

Él era hermoso en la luz de la luna. Maravilloso, de verdad. Su poblado cabello liso -una mezcla de colores: marron y negro- cayendo hasta sus hombros. Tuve esa imprudente urgencia de tocar, de tocarlo a é yo sabía que cualquier movimiento de mi parte sería una señal para él, una señal de que ya estaba preparada. Y yo no lo estaba. No quería lo que él me estaba ofreciendo. No esta noche. Quizá nunca.

¿De qué tenía miedo?, era sólo un beso. Yo había besado a otros chicos. Había besado a Percy.

Entonces ¿Por qué la idea de un beso de Percy esta noche me atemorizaba?

La respuesta era simple: yo sabía que ese beso nos uniría para siempre.

Sus dedos suavemente pasaron rozando mi cabello desde atrás hacia mi frente. Hubo una vez en la que me dijo que la sombra de este le recordaba a un rayo de sol. Él todo lo pensaba en términos relacionados con el bosque. Se adaptaba a él y él a sus solitarios caminos.

¿Por qué él estaba tan paciente? ¿Por qué no me presionaba? ¿Él lo sentía también? Él entendía cuan trascendental sería si…

Él inclinó su cabeza. Yo no me moví. Apenas respiraba. A pesar de todas mis reservas, yo deseaba esto. Yo lo ansiaba. Pero aun así luche contra el deseo. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Casi.

"Anabeth," él susurró incitantemente, y su cálida respiración acarició mi mejilla. "Es el momento."

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras. "No estoy preparada."

Oí un amenazador gruñido gutural en la distancia. Él se puso rígido. Yo sabía que él lo había oído también. Él se apartó de mí con un empujón y me echo una mirada por encima de su hombro. Ahí fue cuando los vi: una docena de lobos rondando inquietamente en el perímetro del espacio abierto.

Percy me miró, con la desilusión reflejada en sus plateados ojos. "Para entonces, elige otro. Pero no puedes marcharte por ahí tu sola."

Él me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar zancadas con el propósito de dirigirse hacia los lobos.

"Espera" grité. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él comenzó desasiéndose de su ropa con cada paso acelerado. Entonces se fue corriendo. Él dio un salto en el aire y para cuando toco el suelo, era un lobo. Se había transformado en un veloz parpadeo de chico a bestia. Él era tan hermoso en forma de lobo como en forma de humano.

Él echo hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló hacia la luna, era el anuncio del cambio, el portador del destino. El angustiado sonido resonaba a través de mí, llamándome.

Luche para no contestar, pero la ferocidad que residía en lo profundo de mi era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decidida para tomar su forma.

Comencé a correr hacia él…

Era difícil creer que hace menos de dos semanas, yo me estaba riendo y burlando de la idea de que los hombres lobos existían en realidad. Y ahora, yo, Anabeth Chase, estaba a punto de convertirme en uno.

HOLA VOLVI CON UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RIORDAN Y LA HISTORIA ES DE RACHEL HAWTHORNE.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Hace menos de dos semanas…

Miedo. Era mi sustento, algo que respiraba y residía dentro de mí. Algunas veces podía sentirlo merodeando alrededor, luchando por liberarse. Viajaba conmigo ahora, cuando Thalía y yo andábamos a través de los densos matorrales del Bosque Nacional cerca de la medianoche. Pero podía transformarse en algo muy bueno para ocultar el pánico.

Yo no quería que Thalía pensara que ella había cometido un error cuando me convenció para trabajar como guía del bosque con ella durante el verano. Yo imagine que podría aprender de ella algunos trucos para luchar con mis demonios interiores. Ella entiende el significado de la palabra aventurarse, a todo un nuevo nivel.

Pero aun así, venir por si solo a un lugar en donde las criaturas salvajes buscan un sabroso aperitivo era totalmente descabellado. Era aún más descabellado el hecho de que no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie.

Habíamos guardado silencio, porque salir de las cabañas cuando las luces de afuera ya estaban apagadas era una razón de despido. Y después de sobrevivir una semana de intenso entrenamiento, yo definitivamente no quería ser despedida la noche anterior a mi primera tarea asignada.

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de mi arma, una *Maglite*. Mi papá adoptivo es un policía que me enseñó como cien maneras de matar a un hombre usando una linterna.

De acuerdo, soy un poco propensa a exagerar, pero aun así, él me había mostrado algunos movimientos de defensa-personal.

Afuera en el lado donde los árboles y los matorrales eran más densos, oí un crujiente ruido.

"Shh! Espera. ¿Qué fue eso?" Susurré con severidad.

Thalía pasó su linterna entre los árboles, por la oscuridad, que se debía a las hojas que estaban encima. A pesar que esta noche había luna creciente, su luz no podía penetrar la espesura de los árboles.

"¿Qué fue qué?

Mi linterna la alumbró mientras yo oscilaba buscando alrededor.

Ella se encogió y levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la estridente luz. Su sedoso cabello negro reflejaba la luz y parecía algo mágico. Ella me recordaba a una fantástica hada, pero yo sabía que sus delicadas facciones ocultaban una gran fuerza interior.

Ella había aparecido en el periódico local porque había salvado a un niño del ataque de un puma colocándose entre el animal y el niño y gritándole hasta que se aleje.

"Creo que oí algo" Le dije.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé." Mi corazón hacia un ruido sordo. Yo eche un vistazo alrededor otra vez.

Me encantaba estar al aire libre. Pero esta noche, estar aquí afuera me ponía los pelos de gallina. Yo no podía detener la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, o que estaba teniendo un momento como los de El Proyecto De la Bruja de Blair.

"¿Cómo pasos?" Preguntó Thalia.

"No precisamente. No como los de una persona. Son más bien como suaves pasos laboriosos, como caminar con tus calcetines, o en patas, quizás."

Thalia recorrió con su arma alrededor de mis finos hombros fácilmente. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, y sus músculos estaban desarrollados por todas las excursiones y las escaladas en roca que ella había hecho.

Nosotros la conocimos el verano anterior cuando yo había venido de campamento con mis padres. Thalia había sido una de nuestros guías, o sherpas, como el personal del parque se refería a ellos. Nosotras habíamos conectado y nos comenzamos a hacer rápidamente amigas, manteniéndonos en contacto durante el año escolar.

"No estamos siendo perseguidas." Aseguro Thalia. "Todo el mundo estaba dormido cuando dejamos la cabaña."

"¿Qué tal si es algún tipo de depredador?" Este miedo que estaba experimentando no tenía sentido. Pero yo sabía que había oído algo, y que no era para nada amistoso.

No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, sólo era un sexto sentido y ese tipo de cosas. La risa de Thalia hizo eco a través de los árboles.

"Es enserio. ¿Qué tal que sea ese puma que te persiguió el verano anterior?" Pregunté.

"¿Qué tal si es él?

"¿Qué tal si está ahí afuera para vengarse?"

"Entonces él me comerá a mí, no a ti. A no ser que el sólo este hambriento. Entonces él se comerá a la que corra más lento."

La cual podría ser yo, pensé. Yo no era exactamente una atleta desafiante, pero esto no era un episodio de ladiadores Americanos tampoco.

Tomé un profundo respiro y escuché atentamente. El bosque estaba inquietantemente tranquilo.

¿No se suponía que hubiera silencio cuando el peligro estaba cerca?

"Quizás deberíamos regresar."

Estábamos a menos de una milla del pueblo que estaba a la entrada del parque. Thalia y yo compartíamos una pequeña cabaña con Piper, que era otra guía. Una vez que las luces se apagaron a las once, se suponía que nadie debía salir de las cabañas.

Thalia imitó el sonido de un pato. "Bawk! Bawk!"

"Muy graciosa. ¿Qué tal si nos despiden?" Pregunté.

"Sólo nos despedirían si nos atrapan. Vamos."

"Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?" Todo lo que ella me había dicho era que quería compartir "algo intenso" conmigo. Eso había sido suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la seguridad del pueblo.

"Mira, Anabeth, si tú vas a ser una sherpa, tienes que conectarte con la niña aventurera que está en tu interior. Confía en mí. Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte vale la pena el riesgo de perder el trabajo, la vida, o la integridad física."

"Wow. ¿De verdad?" ¿Estaba ella eludiendo mi pregunta? Seguro que eso parecía.

Eche un vistazo de manera sospechosa. "¿Está la especie masculina involucrada?"

Porque honestamente, esa era la única cosa que yo consideraba que valía la pena el riesgo.

Thalia suspiró impacientemente. "Estás desesperada. Vamos."

Ya que no quería quedarme sola, di un paso al lado suyo. En lo que me concernía, prudencia era bien merecida. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi mamá y papá fueron asesinados en este mismo bosque. Mis padres adoptivos me trajeron aquí el verano pasado para ayudarme a superar el trauma, lo cual fue probablemente demasiado tarde para que en realidad se lograra algo bueno. Acampamos aquí casi una semana.

Había tenido un tiempo asombroso, pero yo no estaba segura de cuan efectiva sería mi experiencia para ayudarme a superar mis "asuntos." Si, supuestamente yo tenía problemas emocionales. Por eso estuve en terapia, gastando y desperdiciando una hora cada semana con un psiquiatra llamado Dr. Uzumaki, quien declaraba como un Yoda "tienes que enfrentar tus miedos", irritándome más, en vez de ayudarme.

Verdaderamente yo hubiera preferido gastar mi tiempo con un dentista. Quizás me estaba engañando a mi misma pensando que yo era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar los elementos de la naturaleza, día tras día. Aunque verdaderamente ¿De qué tenía miedo? Ni siquiera fue un animal lo que había atacado a mis padres.

A ellos les habían disparado dos cazadores totalmente ebrios, que estaban en el bosque ilegalmente, los cuales estúpidamente los confundieron con lobos. Gracias a esos cazadores, lobos gruñendo habitaban regularmente en mis sueños, dando lugar a muchas noches inquietas y frecuentes episodios de gritos mientras duermo.

Por lo tanto, en la terapia para llegar a la raíz de mis pesadillas, el consideró que era porque mi subconsciente trataba de justificar como dos idiotas pudieron haberle disparado a mis padres y luego, con las caras muy neutras decirle a las autoridades,

"Ellos eran lobos. Juro por Dios, que lo eran. Ellos se iban a comer a esa pequeña niña."

Esa pequeña niña, por supuesto, había sido yo. Todo había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y ya era sólo una imagen. Todo excepto mis padres cayendo muertos en el suelo del bosque.

Dios, ¿Cómo pudieron confundir personas con lobos? Detrás de mí, la leña crujió. Y me detuve a medio paso. El pelo de mi nuca me picó. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la cortina de mi cabello rubio y froté mi cuello. Un temblor me atravesó y la piel de mis brazos se me puso de gallina. Tuve el presentimiento de que si miraba alrededor, vería cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí.

¿Quería yo enfrentarlo?

Thalia se giró. "¿Qué va mal ahora?"

"Algo nos está observando." Susurré. "Puedo sentirlo."

Thalia me prestó atención esta vez. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "Podría ser una lechuza que está buscando un sabroso bocado, o ya tomó su merienda y se fue rápidamente."

"Quizás, pero se siente más amenazador."

"Crecí por estos caminos, he gastado la mayor parte de mi vida en estos bosques. No hay nada amenazador aquí afuera."

"¿Qué me dices del puma?"

"Eso fue en el camino más profundo del bosque. Nosotras aquí estamos prácticamente en la civilización. A unas pocas áreas puedes encontrar señal para tu teléfono." Ella tiró de mi mano.

"Unos cien pasos y estaremos allí." La seguí, pero estando alerta.

Había algo. Estaba segura de eso. No era una lechuza o un roedor. No era algo que se encontrara en los árboles, no era algo pequeño. Era algo que acechaba a su presa.

Un escalofrió recorrió a través de mi. ¿Presa? ¿Por qué yo había pensado eso? Pero era verdad. Era lo que yo sentía. Algo estaba observando y esperando. Pero observando ¿A quién exactamente? Y ¿Esperando qué? ¿Cuántos pasos habíamos dado? ¿Cuarenta? Había sido muy estúpido salir sin ni siquiera haberle dicho a alguien.

Mis padres iban a matarme si alguna vez se enteraban. Yo había prometido ser responsable. Esta era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ellos, y mi mamá adoptiva me había dado una conferencia hasta saciarme de cómo ser cuidadosa. Adelante, una luminosidad a través del follaje captó mi atención. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Lo que quiero mostrarte."

Caminamos entre los árboles hacia un espacio abierto, iluminado por una fogata. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una docena de niños- los otros sherpas saltaron fuera de los árboles. "¡Sorpresa!" gritaron ellos. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse. Presioné una mano en mi pecho y reí, agradecida de no haber sonado histérica.

"Mi cumpleaños no es hoy."

"¿Es mañana, verdad?" Preguntó Jason. Él se retiró el cabello rubio oscuro de la frente para revelar sus oscuros ojos azules. Él llevaba un reloj con numerosos diales.

"En diez segundos, nueve, ocho…"

Los otros disfrutaban la cuenta regresiva. Yo podía verlos a todos claramente al estar al frente del fuego. A una pequeña distancia de Jason estaba Luke, con su liso cabello marron claro que llegaba a sus hombros y sus ojos café oscuro que estaban bordeados de negro. Él nunca decía mucho. Yo estaba sorprendida de que él estuviese contando.

"Siete, seis…"

Al lado de él, Piper se veía casi igual que su mellizo. Su cabello, que caía pasados sus hombros, era marron y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Ella había estado durmiendo cuando nosotras salimos. O fingiéndolo, me di cuenta. Si, tratando de engañarme. Ella lo había logrado. ¿Cómo llegó ella antes que nosotros? Pensé.

Había otros sherpas, unos que había conocido pero con los que verdaderamente no había conectado. De todas formas, significaba mucho para mí que ellos estuvieran aquí para hacer esta noche especial.

"Cinco, cuatro…"

En la escuela, siempre me había sentido como una desconocida. La chica que había perdido a sus padres. La adoptada. La única que verdaderamente no encajaba. Federick y Atenea Chase me recogieron. Ellos no eran unos malos padrastros ni nada de eso, pero no siempre me entienden. Pero luego, ¿Los padres entienden totalmente a sus hijos?

"Tres, dos, uno. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Jason se movió hacia el otro lado del fuego y se agachó. Una llama ardiente. Luego se dispararon cohetes en el cielo e hicieron una explosión de color rojo, blanco, azul y verde. Estaba tan segura de que los fuegos artificiales en el Bosque Nacional eran ilegales, pero tan feliz como para no importarme. Además, estaba libre de restricciones paternas este verano. Y yo quería probar mis límites de mala conducta.

"¡No puedo creer que lo recordaran!"

Yo estaba tan emocionada. Ni siquiera mis pocos amigos en casa nunca me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Nunca había estado dispuesta porque mis padres biológicos habían muerto en mi cumpleaños, por eso siempre tenía sentimientos encontrados este día.

"Los cumpleaños son importantes." Dijo Thalia. "Especialmente este. Los dulce diecisiete"

Piper extendió una bandeja que contenía diecisiete bizcochos glaseados con una velita amarilla chispeante cada uno.

"Adoro los bizcochos." Dije "Especialmente los pre-empaquetados, rellenos de crema en el centro."

"Pide un deseo y apágalas."

Tomé un largo respiro y me incliné hacia delante, y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Percy Jackson.

Él estaba inclinado contra un árbol con sus brazos alrededor de su amplio pecho, casi perdido en las sombras como si él no quisiera ser visto. Pero el tenía una presencia tan poderosa que yo estaba sorprendida de que él no se hubiese negado a venir tan pronto le avisaron. Sus ojos resplandecían azulados en la oscuridad. Como siempre, él estaba mirándome intensamente.

Me aterrorizaba. Esta bien, eso no era exactamente cierto. Lo que yo sentía por él me asustaba. Era una atracción que yo no podía explicar. Yo había tenido flechazos con chicos antes, pero lo que yo sentía por él iba mucho mas allá de un flechazo. Era tan fuerte que era casi abrumador y un poquito embarazoso ya que obviamente él no parecía corresponder el sentimiento.

A lo más él solía evitar el contacto directo conmigo. Yo traté de mantener mis sentimientos enterrados, pero cada vez que lo miraba ellos salían a la superficie y yo estaba segura que él vería en mis ojos lo que yo estaba muy valientemente tratando de controlar.

Su cercanía hacia a mi corazón galopar y mi boca se resecaba. Yo quería pasar mis dedos por entre su largo y multicolor cabello. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pensé en lo inusual de la sombra de su cabello. Yo nunca había visto algo como eso.

Por otra parte, nunca había visto tampoco alguien como él. Él era muy intenso. Él había sido uno de nuestros guías el verano pasado, pero rara vez había hablado conmigo. Aún así, muchas veces lo atrapé mirándome. Era como si el estuviera esperando.

"Apaga las velas ¿lista?" Dijo Jason.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta al momento. Pedí mi deseo sin pensar y luego apagué las chispeantes llamas tomando un gran respiro.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Piper, entregándome un bizcocho. "Lo siento no es un pastel oficial, pero estos son fáciles de servir en la naturaleza."

"Es grandioso." Dije, alumbrando la velita de nuevo, agradecida por la distracción.

"No estaba esperando nada en absoluto."

"Nosotros amamos las sorpresas." Dijo Thalia. "Pero ustedes chicos hubieran podido ser más silenciosos para llegar aquí. Ella los escucho. Casi se arruina todo." Yo juguetonamente le di una palmada a Thalia en el brazo.

"¿Eso es lo que escuché?" el alivio me envolvió, pero al mismo tiempo, esa no parecía ser la explicación acertada.

"Bueno, sí, ellos tenían que estar en la cama cuando tu y yo salimos, así tu no sospecharías nada, pero se suponía que ellos se apresurarían adelante para tener todas las cosas preparadas. Y estar callados mientras lo hacían."

"Pero yo escuche algo detrás de nosotros justo antes de que llegáramos aquí."

"¿Como qué?" Percy preguntó, dando un paso fuera del árbol.

Su profunda voz envió un temblor de placer a través de mí. Era sólo su voz y sin embargo me había tocado en un nivel que yo nunca había experimentado con nadie más. Mis absurdos sentimientos me hicieron sentir cohibida. Yo no era del tipo que atraía a chicos que fueran misteriosamente atractivos como Percy. Que él centrara su atención en mi era inquietante, y de repente me sentí tonta acerca de mis preocupaciones.

"Estoy segura que no fue nada."

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?"

"Yo no lo mencioné. Fue Thalia." Yo sabía que cualquier chica normal desearía tener su atención. Entonces ¿Por qué me hacía sentir nerviosa? ¿Por qué mis conversaciones no se incrementaban cuando él estaba alrededor?

"Relájate, Percy." Dijo Jason.

"Probablemente fuimos nosotros. Ya sabes como es esto. Cuando uno quiere ser silencioso, termina haciendo más ruido."

Pero Percy se quedó mirando por donde nosotras habíamos venido. Si yo no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que él estaba olfateando el aire. Sus fosas nasales se extendieron y su pecho se expandió con el fuerte respiro que tomó.

"Quizá yo debería echar un vistazo alrededor, sólo para estar seguros."

Yo sabía que él tenía diecinueve años, pero él parecía mayor, quizás porque él era uno de los sherpas más experimentados. Estaba a cargo de nuestro pequeño grupo. Si alguno tuviese un problema, él o ella podrían dirigirse a Percy.

Aunque yo probablemente hubiera dejado que un oso salvaje me comiera antes de pedirle ayuda. Ya sea bueno o malo, tenía la sospecha de que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que resolvían sus problemas por ellos mismos. Y yo tenía esta absurda necesidad de demostrárselo a él.

"Ahora estás tan paranoico como Anabeth." Dijo Thalia.

"Coge un bizcocho y siéntate."

Pero Percy no se movió. El fijó su mirada en el camino que nosotras habíamos tomado para llegar aquí. Era extraño pero yo sabía que si algo nos había estado siguiendo, sin importar que hubiera sido, Percy nos protegería de eso. Él sólo apartó esas vibraciones. Esa probablemente era la razón de que a pesar de ser tan joven como él era, estaba teniendo mucha autoridad y responsabilidad.

Era tan valiente estando ahí parado que yo no quería apartar la mirada. Pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que era una niña enferma de amor. Troncos de árboles habían sido puestos alrededor de la fogata. Me senté en uno y miré fijamente a Percy.

Era alto y estaba en buena forma. El vestía una camiseta como si fuera una segunda piel que delineaba sus músculos. Tuve esa abrumadora urgencia de recorrer con mis manos esos duros brazos y pasarlas a través de sus hombros. Patética. Yo era patética. Él nunca me había dado ninguna razón para pensar que él podría corresponder mi interés.

"¿Qué te regalaron tus padres por tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó Piper, trayendo mi atención de vuelta a las otras personas.

No pareció como si alguien hubiera notado hacia donde mi atención estaba deambulando. Y menos Percy. Él siempre parecía tan alerta, yo estaba sorprendida de que él no fuera consciente de mi evaluación hacia él. Por otro lado, era un alivio que él me diera tan poca atención. Nada era tan embarazoso como una obsesión desigual.

"Un verano lejos de ellos." Sonreí abiertamente.

"Ellos no parecían tan malos cuando los conocí el año pasado." Dijo Thalia.

"Ellos no lo son." Admití, retirando la vela de mi bizcocho y sacudiéndola.

"Ellos son verdaderamente geniales."

Pero no son mis verdaderos padres. Me regañe a mi misma tan pronto como pensé esas palabras. Ellos eran mis verdaderos padres; sólo no eran mis padres biológicos. Quizá lo que yo había sentido en nuestro camino hacia aquí era el fantasma de mis padres biológicos llamándome. ¿Cuan tonta era esa explicación? Yo nunca tuve, y nunca creería en algo paranormal o sobrenatural.

"¿Entonces qué te dieron?" Persistió Piper.

"Todo el equipo que necesitaba para un verano de excursión en la naturaleza."

"¿Ningún carro? Preguntó Piper.

"Ningún carro."

"Desagradable."

"¿Qué diferencia hace?" Preguntó Jason. "Los carros no están permitidos en el parque."

Piper le dio una mirada de lado, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

Había algo en su expresión que yo no pude descifrar, pero me hizo pensar si es que a ella le gustaba Jason.

"¿Nadie piensa que ese grupo que vamos a llevar afuera mañana es un poco extraño?" Preguntó Luke.

Durante unos minutos esa tarde, todos nosotros habíamos conocido a el Dr. Kane, su hijo y a varios de los profesores de los estudiantes graduados. Íbamos a escoltarlos a un lugar predeterminado en el bosque.

Luego los dejaríamos por un par de semanas antes de regresar a buscarlos. Ellos habían mencionado que estaban esperanzados en localizar algunos lobos.

"Extraño ¿En qué manera?" Pregunté.

"Dr. Kane es un antropólogo" Dijo Luke. "Por qué quiere él estudiar lobos?"

"Los lobos son ciertamente más interesantes que las personas." Dijo Thalia.

"¿Recuerdas esos cachorros de lobos que encontramos cuando fuiste a casa para las vacaciones de primavera, Percy?"

"Si."

Él era obviamente un chico de pocas palabras, lo cual sólo lo hacía mas intrigante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Era difícil descifrar sobre que cosas pensaba él, o qué pensaba de mí.

"Eran los más adorables." Thalia continuó, como si nada, por la falta de entusiasmo de Percy acerca del tema.

"Huérfanos, tres de ellos. Nosotros sólo los adoptamos hasta que estuvieron listos para ir afuera por su cuenta."

Todos los otros sherpas habían estado trabajando en el parque por lo menos un año. Yo debería sentirme como una extraña, pero había algo en este grupo que me hacía sentir como si yo perteneciera a él. Ellos no eran como los grupos del colegio. Yo nunca había sido parte de esos. No era salvajemente popular, o del tipo porrista. Tampoco era una nerd de las matemáticas. Yo no estaba verdaderamente segura de cómo podría definirme a mi misma.

Quizá esa era la razón de que yo estuviera tan cómoda aquí afuera. Todos eran lo mismo: amantes de la naturaleza apreciando del maravilloso aire libre. Percy se apartó de un empujón del árbol. "Sería mejor que regresáramos."

"Eres todo un aguafiestas." Dijo Thalia.

"Me lo agradecerán en la mañana cuando tengan que estar listos para irnos al amanecer."

Todo el mundo se quejó con el recordatorio de lo que teníamos que hacer a la primera hora de la mañana. Los chicos apagaron el fuego y sacaron las linternas. Les agradecí a todos.

"Esta fue una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños."

"Bueno, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete." Dijo Thalia.

"Solo queríamos hacer algo especial antes de que comencemos a preocuparnos por sobrevivir."

Me reí de su broma. "No será tan malo."

"El grupo de Kane quiere adentrarse en el bosque, a un área en la que nosotros nunca antes hemos estado. El terreno estará áspero y nos esforzaremos hasta el límite. Debe ser desafiante." Dijo Piper.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Thalia. "Tu lo harás increíble."

"Planeo dar lo mejor de mi."

Emprendimos la marcha por el sendero hacia la rústica villa en donde todos los campistas comienzan su viaje. Luke estaba liderando el camino, con todos los otros sherpas dispersos entre él y yo, excepto uno. Percy estaba atrás del grupo, justo detrás de mí. Yo tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada otra vez. Un temblor me atravesó.

"¿Qué va mal?" Preguntó Percy.

¿Cómo había sabido que algo estaba mal? Le eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, sintiéndome tonta por decirlo en vos alta.

"Sólo ese extraño sentimiento de que no estamos solos."

"Si, lo sentí también." Dijo él. Su voz era baja.

"¿Podrían ser esos lobos que tu rescataste?"

"Lo dudo. La entrada del parque está muy cerca de la civilización. La mayoría de la fauna silvestre está más lejos."

Eso estaba en sincronía con lo que Thalia había dicho sobre el puma, pero aun así los animales no eran siempre predecibles. Todos en el grupo estaban callados, escuchando cuidadosamente cuando caminábamos con pesadez. Las linternas servían como espeluznantes faros en la oscuridad.

Yo estaba extremadamente consciente de Percy caminando muy cerca detrás de mí. No porque lo escuchara, sus pasos eran silenciosos. Pero yo sentía su cercanía como si él me estuviera tocando, aún cuando él no lo estaba. Me sentí nerviosa y emocionada. Me pregunté si él pensaba en mi como cualquier otro de los novatos. Él nunca me había dado ningún indicio de que en realidad yo le gustara de una manera romántica. O de que estaba interesado en conocerme mejor. Aquí teníamos una oportunidad de hablar, y aún los dos permanecimos en silencio.

Al final del sendero, más luces comenzaron a fluir a través de los árboles. Las luces de la villa, la primera parada de cualquiera que vaya a entrar en el Parque Nacional. Estaba tan agradecida de que todos apresuraran el paso. Finalmente, salimos del bosque y nos adentramos en la villa.

Me reí entre dientes. "Por favor díganme sherpas que ustedes no hacen mucho excursionismo de noche."

"Casi nunca." Dijo Luke, "Pero yo sentí algo ahí afuera, también."

"Si fuera peligroso, hubiera atacado." Dijo Jason. "Probablemente era sólo un conejo o algo así."

"Cualquier cosa que fuera, ahora se ha ido." Dijo Percy. "Y se supone que nosotros estamos en nuestras camas."

Jason y Luke se adelantaron a su cabaña. Pero Percy vaciló. Finalmente él dijo,

"Feliz Cumpleaños Anabeth."

"Oh, Gracias." Sus palabras fueron casi tan sorprendentes como la fiesta.

Él parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. En lugar de eso, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se marchó. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo tomar eso. Thalia, Piper y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña. Cuando nos estábamos alistando para dormir. Yo Dije,

"No puedo creer que me hicieran una fiesta sorpresa."

"Debiste haber visto tu cara." Dijo Thalia. "Estabas totalmente impactada."

"No puedo creer que la hayas organizado en secreto."

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Créeme, no fue fácil."

Después de que estuviéramos en la cama y apagáramos las luces, Thalia susurro,

"Hey, Anabeth ¿Qué deseaste?"

Mis mejillas se volvieron cálidas.

"Si lo digo, no se hará realidad."

Yo no estaba muy segura si quería que se volviera realidad. No sabía qué me había poseído para hacer el deseo que hice. Me encantó ahora, cuando recordé las palabras que deje correr por mi mente con tanta convicción.

-Deseo que Percy me bese.-

AQUÍ ESTOY GRACIAS A ABBY Jackson Chase POR SER MI PRIMER COMENTARIO Y LAMENTABLEMENTE EL UNICO ASI QUE SI PODRIAN DEJARME UN PEQUEÑO REWIEVS (o como se llame) ESTARIA AGRADECIDA. Nada es mio Personajes de Rick y historia Rachel


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Estaba agachada en un sitio diminuto, oscuro. Yo era pequeña, una niña. Tenía mis manos presionadas contra mi boca así que, no podía hacer ningún sonido. Sabía que si hacía algún ruido, ellos me encontrarían. Y no quería que lo hicieran. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Estaba temblando.

Ellos estaban allí fuera. Había cosas malas ahí. Así que, me escondí en la oscuridad. Nadie podría encontrarme en la oscuridad. Nadie me encontraría aquí. Entonces vi la luz, viniendo más y más cerca. El monstruo me agarró...

Me desperté gritando, sacudiendo mis brazos. Golpeé algo y grité de nuevo.

"Hey, solo soy yo", dijo Thalia.

La lámpara de la mesa de detrás de mi cama se encendió. Aún estaba oscuro estaba de pie entre mi cama y la suya, con una mirada horrorizada en su cara.

"¿Qué demonios...?" preguntó.

Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, un mal sueño"

"No me engañes"

Piper estaba sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente como si yo fuera el monstruo que se arrastraba a través de mis pesadillas.

"Sonabas como si te estuvieran matando" Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No yo. Mis padres. Es un larga historia...". Hice una pausa.

"Está bien. Es privado. Lo entiendo" dijo Piper.

Me sentía aliviada de que ella hubiera aceptado el hecho de que yo no quería explicarlo. Thalia se sentó en mi cama, acogiéndome en sus brazos y agarrándome fuerte. Ella sí conocía mi historia. Yo misma se lo había confesado todo durante el pasado año, cuando nuestra amistad se había fortalecido.

"¿Vas a estar bien para salir con esos campistas mañana?" preguntó Thalia.

"Nosotros podemos dejar pasar esto, esperar al próximo grupo"

"No" Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me solté de ella. "tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos, e ir a la parte salvaje del parque es parte de eso. Estaré bien. Esta noche... no lo sé, quizás es porque estuvimos moviéndonos sigilosamente a través del bosque. No había tenido una pesadilla desde hacía tiempo"

"Sólo recuerda que estaremos aquí para ti" echó una mirada hacia atrás a Piper.

Piper asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, estamos aquí. Los Sherpas se mantienen unidos"

"Gracias". Liberé un profundo suspiro.

Thalia se trasladó a su cama. "¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?"

"No, estoy bien ahora" O tan bien como podía estar, considerando mis asuntos.

La cosa realmente extraña era este inexplicable miedo que yo estaba experimentando últimamente. Era como un presentimiento o algo -una profunda sensación de que algo, que no podía explicar, iba a suceder. Thalia apagó la luz, y yo me acurruqué bajo las mantas.

Deseé entender lo que estaba molestándome. Mis padres adoptivos no podían explicárselo. Mi psiquiatra no podía comprenderlo. Pero desde que yo había vuelto al parque nacional, fuera lo que fuera eso parecía hacerse más fuerte que antes.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba si esto estaba, de alguna manera, relacionado con lo que les había pasado a mis padres.

¿Había algo en mi subconsciente a punto de liberarse? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo podría cambiar mi vida?

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, los persistentes efectos del sueño aún me perseguían. Esta apatía permanecía como telarañas que no podían ser cepilladas. Me forcé a mí misma a concentrarme en otra cosa.

Mi cumpleaños.

No me sentía más vieja. Por alguna razón, había pensado que me sentiría más sofisticada, más capaz de flirtear con chicos cuando cumpliera diecisiete años. En cambio, me sentía como si tuviera los mismos.

Podía verse una débil luz a través de la cortina. El amanecer estaba bien cuando llegaba de esta manera. Mi primer día como un sherpa con una misión real. Estaba a punto de embarcarme en mi primera aventura del verano. Moría por empezar.

La semana pasada había estado pasando a través de todo tipo de preparación y entrenamiento. Esta excursión inicial sería mi examen. Alcancé y encendí la lámpara. Thalia gruñó y puso su cabeza bajo la almohada, murmurando algo que sonó como "¡Vete!"

"No se lo tengas en cuenta" dijo Piper mientras salía de la cama, descendía al suelo y empezaba a hacer flexiones.

"Ella estaría todo el día en la cama si tuviera oportunidad"

"Pensé que le gustaba el bosque"

"Pensamiento equivocado" se puso de pie y se estiró. "A ella le gusta el bosque lo suficiente, pero preferiría no estar aquí"

Le eché un vistazo a Thalia. "¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"

"Es lo que se espera. Si creces cerca de aquí, estás destinado a ser un sherpa durante el verano"

"¿Y todos vosotros crecisteis cerca de aquí?"

"En Tarrant, justo al pasar la carretera"

Tienes que cruzar a través de él para ir al parque natural. Parecía como cualquier otro pequeño pueblo de América.

"Así que en nuestro pequeño grupo, ¿todos sois amigos?"

"Bastante, sí. Jason, Luke y Percy salieron para la universidad el año pasado, Thalia y yo todavía tenemos un año más de instituto. Entonces, también nos iremos fuera"

"Supongo que todos se mueren por irse lejos de casa"

"¿No es eso por lo que tú estás aquí?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero había más que eso. Siempre me había gustado ir de camping, pero últimamente todo lo que quería hacer era estar al aire libre.

"Supongo que debería sentirme como un intruso aquí, pero no es así"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Eres una de nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí al pensar en todo el entrenamiento que había pasado.

"sin duda lo soy, casi un sherpa"

Ladeó la cabeza y me dio una mirada divertida que no pude interpretar totalmente.

¿Dónde estaba mi psiquiatra cuando lo necesitaba?

"Exactamente" dijo, pero tuve el presentimiento de que quería decir algo más que eso. "Derecho a la ducha"

La miré caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Ella realmente estaba tonificada. Encontré esto un poco intimidante. Yo siempre había estado sobre unos 5'4 pies —1'65 m—, con una delgada constitución. Deseé que arrastrar una mochila e ir de caminata

durante todo el verano añadiera algo de músculo a mi forma corporal.

"¿Estás preparada para tu primer día oficial como un sherpa?" preguntó Thalia

mientras se sentaba y pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelo rubio-claro.

Me moví hacia el borde de la cama. "¿Honestamente? Estoy aterrorizada" Me echó una mirada incrédula. "¿Por qué? Dominaste todo el entrenamiento"

"Si, pero eso era en un ambiente controlado. Sé que las cosas se pueden poner espeluznantes fuera, en el mundo real"

"Vas a hacerlo fenomenal"

"¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?"

"Por supuesto. Siempre."

"Estoy un poco preocupada porque estoy asignada en el grupo de Percy. Me asusta en cierto modo. Es tan entusiasta"

"No dejes que eso te preocupe. Todos los chicos sienten como si tuvieran que probar algo. Cuando eran jóvenes, sus padres eran sherpas. Así que, es una tradición pasada de padres a hijos. Dejaron a las chicas ser sherpas desde hace sólo unos pocos años"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. No pensaban que las chicas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes"

"¿Es esa la razón por la que Piper empieza su mañana con flexiones?" Thalia hizo rodar sus ojos. "Si. Quizá ella también siente como si tuviera que probar algo. Yo no me lo tomo tan en serio como todo el mundo lo hace"

Piper salió del baño. Su largo y oscuro pelo estaba rigurosamente recogido en una estirada trenza. Llevaba bermudas, botas y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Miró su reloj.

"Sabes que tenemos que presentarnos dentro de aproximadamente diez minutos"

"Oh Dios mío" me apresuré adentro del baño.

Quería tomarme mi tiempo con la ducha, manteniendo el agua tan caliente como pudiera soportarla, sabía que sería mi última ducha en muchos días. Pero andaba escasa de tiempo.

No necesitaría maquillaje en el bosque, aunque usé protector solar —para tratar de mantener mis pecas bajo mínimos— y rimel. Mis pestañas eran de un rubio claro, y sin una pizca de rimel eran apenas visibles. Me deslicé en mis bermudas, botas y una delgada camiseta de tirantes. Por encima, cerré la cremallera de una ajustada sudadera.

Acabé mi ritual matutino tocando el collar de peltre que siempre llevaba puesto. Era un círculo de nudos y hebras retorcidas. Alguien me había dicho una vez que era un símbolo celta para la palabra "guardián". Parecía apropiado. Le había pertenecido a mi madre, y a veces me hacía sentir como si ella me estuviera protegiendo.

Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, Piper se había ido y Thalia vestía unas bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes. Apartó su pelo rubio hacia atrás en una coleta.

Me ayudó a ajustarme mi mochila en los hombros y espalda.

"Si llega a ser demasiado pesado, díselo a Percy" me dijo. "Él puede cambiar algunas de las provisiones a los otros chicos"

"No soy una blandengue. Puedo llevar mis propios bártulos" me estaba sintiendo un poco insultada de que ella pensara que yo necesitaba ayuda.

"Sólo lo estoy diciendo. Los sherpas llevaron un montón de tus bártulos en el año pasado, así que puede que solieras llevar todo el peso"

"Pero este año, soy un sherpa"

"Y parece que serás uno testarudo, también" murmuró.

Yo no era terca, pero estaba decidida a cumplir mi obligación. Y no perder mis padres adoptivos. Sin embargo es difícil. No me malinterpreten, pero se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Siempre me trataban como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Los amé con una fiereza que me sorprendió a veces. Pero ésta era mi naturaleza-el tener emociones fuertes sobre cosas- al menos, lo era para mi psiquiatra. Esta era la razón por la que todavía me afrontaba con la insensata muerte de mis padres.

Temblé mientras salía de la cabina al fresco aire del amanecer. Los campistas y guías se reunieron en el centro de la pequeña aldea. La misma estaba ubicada justo en el interior del parque nacional. Que albergaba la estación de guarda parques, una pequeña estación de primeros auxilios, una tienda de regalos, una de artículos de camping, y un pequeño café. Era la última oportunidad de abastecerse antes de salir.

Emoción - y un poco de nerviosismo – bombeando a través de mis venas. Después de todo, me gustaría ser responsable por el bienestar de los campistas. Thalia cierra la puerta de cabina detrás y golpeó contra mí.

"Esto es todo amiga, ¿Estas lista?"

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Creo que sí."

Ajusto mi mochila, vuelvo a tomar aire y cruzo de un paso hacia el grupo que se había juntado. Dr. kane, su hijo, y varios estudiantes del diplomado irían de excursión al páramo. Seis sherpas viajarían con ellos.

Eramos muchos para tan pequeño grupo, pero el Dr. Kane tenía un equipo especial que necesitaba cargar, algo con lo que estaba tratando de enseñar a sus estudiantes, por eso es que había contratado a más de nosotros. Lo que era bueno para mí, ya que, todavía, estaba aprendiendo. El tener alguien para cubrir mi espalda sonaba una gran idea. No quería ser responsable de tomar una decisión que pondría a todos en el noticiero de la noche.

Un chico dio un paso lejos del grupo. "Hey, Anabeth." él llamó con una risa brillante mientras se acercaba a mí.

Thalia solo levantó su ceja a modo de interrogatorio y siguió cuando fui a hablar con Matt. Él no era sólo uno de los estudiantes de Dr. Kane, sino también, su hijo. Yo había dado con él el día anterior.

Él era realmente lindo. Su pelo negro le caía en su frente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Hey!, Tú " dije

"Temí que no fueras a hacerlo."

Él tiene tanta energía que sostuvo mi propio entusiasmo sobre la aventura que viene.

"No, sólo me retrasé un poco".

"Este viaje va a ser tan impresionante," dijo él.

"¿has hecho muchas excursiones?"

"Oh sí. No aquí, desde luego. Pero mi Papá y yo hemos examinado otros bosques nacionales. También hemos hecho muchas excursiones en Europa."

"¿Entonces, tú y tu Papá, son cercanos?"

Él se encogió. "A veces. Quiero decir él es todavía un padre, ¿tú sabes? Y mi consejero de escuela de diplomado. Más, me trata como un niño."

Río en consideración. "Dime sobre ello."

"Tal vez lo haré. Más tarde esta noche."

Él miró abajo como de repente inconfortable. Su postura me recordó a Travis - el chico que me había llevado en la fiesta escolar menor - justo antes de que él me hubiera pedido ir con él. Como si juntara coraje, como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazado.

"Vamos a tener una ráfaga," aseguré a Matt, no segura por qué lo alentaba cuando sólo estaría con él durante unos días.

Pero él era lindo y pareció amistoso. Y no había ninguna norma en contra de involucrarse con los campistas. Cuando tú estás afuera en los bosques juntos durante varios días o semanas, las cosas estaban seguras de desarrollarse.

Levantando sus ojos hacia mi, me dio una gran sonrisa. Él tenía ojos del color de un trébol. Con su piel rojiza y pelo oscuro, éstos realmente destacaban.

"Tal vez podríamos caminar juntos," lo dijo como si no estuviera seguro, si, él lo hizo como una verdadera sugerencia, una declaración, o simplemente una pregunta.

"Me gustaría -"

"City Girl, Tú estás conmigo."

Bien, no sabía por qué pero sabía que la orden iba dirigida a mí. Nadie alguna vez me había llamado City Girl. Tal vez era porque reconocí la voz. O tal vez era simplemente la proximidad de ello. Ser seleccionada irritada, pero me entusiasma al mismo tiempo. Me esforcé para controlar todas mis emociones, mientras despacio, di vuelta para afrontar a Percy.

"¿Perdóneme? ¿City Girl?".

"Tú eres de la ciudad, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, supongo que Dallas podría ser llamada ciudad. ¿Y por qué realmente tengo que ir de excursión contigo?"

Él cambió el peso de su paquete sobre sus hombros. Éste era dos veces de mi tamaño. Yo me hubiera inclinado, pero él, estuvo de pie derecho como si no fuera nada.

"Como tú eres la nueva, necesito chequear tus habilidades. Tomaremos la delantera."

Él estaba vestido en pantalones cortos de carga y una camiseta negra. Su pelo era recto y desmadejado, pero la variedad de colores lo hizo parecer algo excepto aburrido. Sus ojos de azul-verdes sostuvieron un desafío. Sí, yo era nueva, pero no era bastante estúpida para ponerme en contra de una orden antes de llegar a comenzar.

Él podría declararme un problema y dejarme aquí. Me molestaba que tuviera tanto poder y no tuviera miedo de ejercerlo. Obviamente, yo tenía un problema con la autoridad.

Le di un saludo sarcástico. Para mi aturdida sorpresa, sus labios se habían estirado como si estuviera luchando por no sonreír. ¿No era fascinante?

"Collar interesante. Ese es un símbolo celta para guarda," dijo él silenciosamente.

Yo no podía haber estado más impresionada si él de repente hubiera comenzado a hablar de la ropa de diseñador. Él no parecía ser alguien que se preocuparía por celta algo.

Yo lo toco. "Sí, eso es lo que oí. Perteneció a mi mamá."

"Lo hace especial."

Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos, y era como si nosotros fuéramos las únicas personas alrededor. Durante un momento, él no era mi jefe. Sólo era un chico que yo había encontrado el verano pasado, un chico con el que había soñado demasiadas veces como para contarlo. No sabía por qué él frecuentaba mis sueños, mis pensamientos.

No sabía por qué quise confesar sobre el deseo que había hecho la noche anterior. No sabía por qué quise besarlo tanto. Su mirada fijamente se dirigió a mis labios como si él estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

De repente pareció irritado con él mismo, tal vez por el hecho de que Matt aún no trataba de ocultar que él nos estudiaba con curiosidad.

"Encuéntrame en el frente, en cinco," Percy de repente gruñó. Entonces, dio un vistazo poco amistoso a Matt.

"Para estar seguros tú te quedas cerca de un guía, Matt. No querría que te perdieras."

Los ojos verdes de Matt miraron estrechados a Percy hasta que desapareció. La aversión brillaba en él. Yo, por lo general, no era tan perceptiva con la gente, pero algo sobre estar en los bosques recalcó mis instintos principales, adiviné. Tal vez era el regreso a la naturaleza. Pero había definitivamente alguna tensión entre estos dos.

"¿Quién lo puso a cargo?" Matt se quejó

"El guardabosques de parque, creo. Se supone que es realmente bueno. Oí que encontró una familia que fue perdida el verano pasado cuando nadie más pudo."

"¿Verdad? ¿Como manejó eso?"

"Siguiendo sus pistas o algo. Tú tendrás que preguntárselo."

"Sí, como si me dijera mucho."

"¿Reñiste con él o algo?"

"Todavía no, pero no me sorprendería si lo hacemos. Algo sobre el tipo parece fuera de lugar"

Matt no me parece un boxeador. Percy definitivamente le patearía el culo, pero no creía que Matt agradecería mi evaluación de sus habilidades de combate. Aparentemente no era el único sentimiento anomalístico hoy.

"Realmente no vale la pena molestarse por él", le dije.

Matt chasqueó la cabeza del todo y me dio una extraña sonrisa. "Tú no crees que le puedo vencer".

"Él tiene todo el trabajo – de las cosas que llevemos a cabo."

"No dejes que mi amor por lo académico te engañe. Puedo defenderme en una pelea."

"No tengo ninguna duda." Esto era la única cosa que yo podría decir. No pensé que una lucha estaba en el mejor interés de nuestro objetivo. "De todos modos, mejor voy."

Él tocó mi mano solo durante un segundo. "Uh, tengo algo para ti." Él metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño paquete, y lo tendió hacia mí.

"Feliz Cumpleaños."

Lo miré con sorpresa. "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. "Anoche, no podía dormir. Estaba fuera de paseo. Vi la fiesta"

¿Él había estado siguiéndonos? ¿Fue lo que oí? "¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"No soy un rompe fiestas. Ábrelo"

Lo hice. Adentro había una pulsera trenzada de cuero. "Ah, gracias, me gusta."

Él pareció aún más avergonzado. "No hay mucho para escoger en las tiendas por aquí. La mayor parte son cosas para acampar y recuerdos baratos."

"Es asombroso," le tranquilicé, justo antes de que resbalara ello en mi muñeca.

"Entonces, tal vez, podemos reunirnos más tarde," dijo.

No era como si nos reuniríamos luego y continuaríamos una cita. Estábamos bastante limitados con excursiones de grupo, pero de todos modos, podríamos tener alguna diversión.

"Sí, definitivamente."

Luego fui a la altura de Percy. Un día y ya estaba confundida acerca de un montón de cosas: mi atracción por Percy y mi interés por Matt. Matt era sin duda el más seguro de los dos. La pregunta es: ¿quiero lo seguro?

AQUÍ ESTOY CON LA ACTUALIZACION. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESTE LIBRO ES EL PRIMERO DE UNA SAGA. SON CUATRO.

PD abril donde te metiste. Donde estas ''? Contestame y llamame para hacer algo.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Me acerqué a Percy un par de minutos más tarde. No le mostré el regalo de Matt, y una parte de mí esperaba que él no lo notara. No sabía por qué, pero yo no pensé que él lo aprobaría.

"Matt estuvo en el bosque anoche." Le dije "Creo que fue a él al que oí."

"Sé que él estaba en el bosque. Yo lo olí."

"¿Disculpa?"

"El jabón que usa es algo fuerte. De todos modos, no creo que fuese a él al que sentí observándonos."

"Pero él me dijo que nos vio."

"Tal vez era él, entonces."

Yo no le dí importancia cuando lo escuche. "Tu no suenas convencido."

"Sólo pienso que tenemos que permanecer alerta."

Yo asentí "bien."

"Vamos." Entonces él llamó a nuestro grupo.

Cuando Percy dijo que nosotros tomaríamos la delantera, al parecer él había querido decir que él tomaría la delantera y yo lo seguiría estrechamente detrás. Me dije a mi misma que no teníamos elección, salvo ir individualmente porque el sendero era muy estrecho. Estábamos siguiendo un camino que los otros habían tomado muchas veces, así claramente se veía marcado y la maleza no lo invadía, pero yo sabía que en algún punto nosotros divergiríamos a un área que nadie más había explorado.

Era mi parte favorita de las excursiones a lugares remotos, ir a donde nadie había ido antes. Esto era siempre una aventura, con una sorpresa esperando en cada esquina. Y ahora mismo la sorpresa más grande era Percy y cuanto disfruté mirando sus movimientos. Él era seguro y cuidadoso.

Yo sabía que él asistía a una universidad en algún sitio y acababa de volver para trabajar en el verano, pero eso no era todo sobre él. Lo que sabía acerca de él no era suficiente para mí.

Sabía que él estaba en excelente forma. Él apenas respiraba, mientras mi aliento, para mi mortificación, se estaba tornando trabajoso. El camino era inclinado y el terreno era el de un montañoso y rugoso bosque. Esos viajes anteriores eran un entrenamiento. Yo había pensado que estaba en forma. ¡Ja!

"Sólo un poco más lejos." Dijo finalmente Percy.

Estaba mortificada ya que él no sólo me oyó jadeando, sino que se sintió obligado a dejarme saber que él notó mi lucha. Aunque nadie me había hecho sentir como una extraña, yo conocía la verdad: yo lo era. "Estoy bien."

Él me miró de nuevo, sin alterar su paso. "Pero el profesor y sus estudiantes están sufriendo"

Pensé en su aparente disgusto hacia Matt. "¿Estás tratando de demostrarle algo a ellos?"

"Si lo estuviera haciendo, no pararía en absoluto."

Sí, él probablemente podría seguir todo el día sin descanso. Sentí una extraña mezcla de admiración y celos. No tenía ni idea de por qué me importó, quería ser su igual, yo quería que él se impresionara con mi fuerza vital. Quería que se sintiera impresionado por mí.

El camino se ensanchó sólo un poco. Él redujo la marcha de sus grandes zancadas hasta que estuvimos uno al lado del otro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un sherpa?" Le pregunté.

Él desvió su plateada mirada hacía mí. "Cuatro años."

"¿Es esa la razón por la que me colocaron en tu equipo? ¿Por qué eres muy experimentado?"

Él pareció estudiarme del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía, antes de que dijera: "Yo te solicité."

Mi mandíbula se desencajó, pero no pensé que él hubiera tenido el tiempo para notarlo, porque al mismo tiempo me tropezaba con mis propios pies. Percy se movió con una rapidez que me asombró, cogiéndome y estabilizándome antes de que yo me cayera bajo el peso de mi mochila. Sus manos grandes y calientes tomaron mis brazos.

Yo debería estar mortificada por mi torpeza, pero no estaba pensando realmente en eso. Estaba intrigada por lo que él había dicho.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué me solicitaste?"

"Porque no creo que nadie más podría protegerte mejor que yo."

"¿Entonces, qué eres? ¿Supersherpa? ¿Piensas que no puedo cuidar de mi misma?"

"Yo no soy la que acaba de tropezarse."

Me pareció que sería estúpido afirmar que me tropecé por sus palabras, pero mi torpeza de algún modo era su culpa.

"¿Vamos a parar aquí?" Preguntó Thalia, cuando ella se me acercó y me dio una extraña mirada.

"Si" Dijo Percy. Él me liberó de su agarre, dio un paso lejos, y se quitó su mochila con la misma facilidad con la que alguien se quita una chaqueta. Él se inclinó contra un árbol. A mi manera traté de hacer lo mismo.

"Tomaremos quince minutos. Asegúrense de hidratarse." Dijo Percy cuando todos los demás habían llegado hasta nosotros. "Voy a explorar el área de más adelante."

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, él desapareció entre los árboles. Bien, ese es el Señor. Yo puedo dejarlos a todos en el polvo, pensé. Ser de esa manera, demuestra que no eres humano, y que no necesitas descansar.

"¿Ese chico no se cansa nunca?" Preguntó Matt enojado con él mismo porque algo se le cayó al suelo luego de haberlo sacado de su mochila.

"Ellos dicen que es el mejor." Dijo el Dr. Kane. Su cabello era oscuro, salpicado de blanco. Incluso en sus excursiones su ropa era muy distinguida, como pensando que en cualquier momento habría una pausa para una conferencia. Él no parecía ser del estilo de un Indiana Jones o no de ese modo. Se acercó a de dos de sus estudiantes, Jason y Ashs, que estaban cargando una gran caja de madera. Él les ayudó a llevar la caja hasta tierra firme.

"¿Qué son todas esas cosas, profesor?" Preguntó Jason.

"Sólo algunos equipos que usaremos para recoger muestras una vez que estemos en la parte espesa del bosque."

"Tiene que estar planeando recoger muchas muestras."

El Dr. Kane sonrió de una manera que me recordó a mi terapeuta cuando él me dejaba saber que habían cosas que él sabía que con mi débil mente nunca podría soñar.

"Tengo la intención de conseguir que el dinero invertido en este viaje valga la pena. Y sólo traje estudiantes ávidos de curiosidad, así estoy seguro que hay mucho aquí fuera que ellos querrán examinar de cerca."

Así que Matt no era el único con problemas de rencor. No tenía ni idea de cuánto cobraba el parque por la utilización de los Sherpas. Yo sólo sabía que nos pagaban el salario mínimo. Bien pensado esa era nuestra recompensa por ser capaces de pasar nuestro verano en el bosque. Realmente no estaríamos aquí si no amáramos lo que estábamos haciendo.

Los otros estudiantes graduados, Punk, Tyson y Rachel, se sentaron juntos en un solo grupo, mientras que los otros Sherpas se sentaron juntos. Punk y Tyson me parecían un poco viejos para ser estudiantes graduados. Me pregunté si ellos habían decidido muy tarde en la vida lo que querían hacer. Pensé que ellos probablemente tenían una edad cercana a los treinta.

Rachel era ágil, parecía una supermodelo y era encantadora. Ella era alta, con la piel color chocolate con leche, de tes perfecta además de una buena complexión.

Teniendo en cuenta la actitud del Dr. Kane por hacer que su dinero valiera la pena, no pensé que fuera una idea buena para nosotros dividirnos en grupos separados: sherpas contra estudiantes graduados. Saqué una botella de agua de mi mochila y me senté junto a Matt. Él escarbaba su uña del dedo pulgar.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté.

"Oh, me astillé cuando empacábamos las provisiones esta mañana. Esto sigue ganando terreno."

"Tengo una lima, la puedes utilizar." Desabroché el bolsillo de atrás de mi mochila.

"¿Trajiste una lima para uñas?" Él estaba realmente impresionado.

"Seguro. Ninguna chica con respecto por su manicura viaja al bosque sin una lima para uñas." Riendo, él aceptó mi ofrecimiento y suavizó su uña antes de devolverme la lima. Luego la puse de nuevo en mi mochila.

"Necesitas beber algo." Le recordé.

"Oh si, claro." Él agarró una botella de su mochila y tragó durante unos segundos.

Luego él me miró fijamente. "¿Qué sabes de aquel chico?"

"¿Qué chico?"

"El chico que piensa que está a cargo."

"Si te estás refiriendo a Percy, él está a cargo. Tiene papeles y todo para demostrarlo."

Yo no estaba segura de por qué me defendía de su comportamiento superior.

"Sea lo que sea. ¿Él es de por aquí?"

"Si. Quiero decir, creo que va a la universidad en otro lugar, pero se crió por aquí."

"Tiene el cabello extraño. Digo, ¿Quién tiene un pelo que es todo de colores diferentes?" ( _en el texto original percy tiene pelo negros con mechones blancos y marrones_ )

A mi me gustaba, pero esta vez no lo defendí porque no quería que nadie pensara que yo sentía algo por Percy. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo definir lo que sentía por él. Por un lado él era increíblemente ardiente. Por otro lado, él era mayor y parecía más experimentado de lo que yo era. La verdad era, que me intimidaba un poco.

"¿Qué hay sobre ti?" Preguntó Matt, interrumpiendo mis extrañas reflexiones. "Oí por casualidad que dijiste que eras de Dallas. Este lugar prácticamente es junto a Canadá. ¿Qué te hizo decidir trabajar tan lejos de casa?"

Mi interior me indicó que lo mejor era dar una respuesta ligera, pero lo ignoré porque la clave para que todo el tratamiento fuera eficaz era afrontar mi pasado y no ocultarlo. Además, yo todavía tenía algunos sentimientos residuales y espeluznantes de mis pesadillas. Tal vez tenía que desahogarme, y Matt parecía un buen chico, alguien que estaba interesado en mí de todos modos. Toqué la pulsera trenzada que me había dado y dije tan silenciosamente como yo podía,

"Mi psiquiatra me lo recomendó."

"¿Vas a un psiquiatra?"

No podía saber si estaba impresionado u horrorizado. Los chicos de mi escuela tendían a pensar que si alguien iba a un psiquiatra, estaba a punto de entrar en una matanza, entonces nunca hablé de ello con nadie. En casa me cerrada más dentro de mí que aquí estando en la naturaleza. Aquí me sentía mucho más en casa de lo me sentía en Dallas. Si consideraba las opciones entre vivir en la ciudad o en el bosque, yo siempre escogería el bosque. De pronto sentí la necesidad de conectar con alguien a un nivel que yo nunca había alcanzado antes. Asentí con la cabeza y decidí contárselo a Matt.

"Si"

"Entonces ¿eres bipolar o algo así?"

Bien, ahí estaba la connotación negativa de todo, envuelto con un poco en un poco de respeto. "Digamos que tengo cuestiones." Y porque él había golpeado en un punto dolorido, seguí de manera cortante,

"Mis padres fueron asesinados en este bosque. Mi terapeuta dice que necesito abrazar este bosque, en fin para dejar el pasado y dejarlos morir aquí."

"Wow, eso es una mierda bastante pesada."

Obviamente él tenía un problema discutiendo asuntos emocionales, pensé que estaba totalmente equivocada con lo que había sentido con él antes. Me lamenté por abrirme a él.

"Si, usualmente no le cuento a la gente esto. Olvida que lo mencioné. No se por qué te lo dije."

"No, oye, fue mi culpa. Nunca he conocido a nadie cuyos padres fueron asesinados. Quiero decir, yo solamente no esperaba esto. ¿Cómo fueron asesinados? ¿Animales salvajes?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento. No quiero hablar más de ello. Yo no debería incluso llevarlo tan allá."

"Oye, está bien. No que ellos murieran, sino que tu no quieras hablar de ello. Desde el momento que te conocí ayer tengo una cierta conexión contigo. De verdad, si quieres hablar, estoy aquí."

Le dí una sonrisa vacilante. "Gracias."

"Seguro. Además, soy confiable, ¿Tú sabes? Y tu sólo me veras por un par de semanas y luego me marcharé lejos. A menos que…" Su voz se fue apagando.

"¿A menos qué?" Seguí pinchándole.

"A no ser que nosotros realmente nos estrechemos en este viaje. ¿Después quién sabe? Con el correo electrónico y mensajes de texto, las relaciones a larga distancia pueden funcionar."

Salió de repente el anillo de compromiso. "Espera, te mueves rápido."

"Solamente estoy dando posibilidades." Se inclinó hacia mí. "Definitivamente estoy interesado en las posibilidades."

Yo lo estaba, también. O creí que lo estaba. Entonces ¿Por qué no le dí a él un guiño y lo empujé en la dirección correcta? ¿Por qué me encontré a mi misma dando una mirada alrededor como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Y ¿Por qué casi me salgo de mi piel cuando vi a Percy apoyado contra un árbol mirándome?

¿Qué pasaba con este chico y su constante acechanza en el borde del grupo? ¿Y por qué en el mundo yo estaba pensando que clase de posibilidades él podría mantener?

"Necesitamos adelantarnos si queremos hacer nuestro campamento designado para el anochecer." De repente Percy anunció.

"City Girl, todavía estas conmigo."

Por regla general, yo soy una jugadora del equipo, excepto cuando no lo estoy.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea para que él pudiese enviarme de regreso si yo realizaba un motín. Después de que me tropecé anteriormente, no podía discutir que yo no necesitaba ser observada. Yo agarré mi mochila, encogí los hombros, y caminé con pesadez hacia él.

" ¿Es realmente necesario para mi caminar en tu sombra?"

"Por ahora." Él señalo con su cabeza hacia algo atrás de mí. "¿Querías caminar con él?

Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Matt. "Quizá. ¿Te importa?"

"Te metes en un problema y todo lo que veras será su trasero cuando él salga corriendo para garantizar su propia seguridad."

"Tu no sabes eso."

"Soy un buen juez de personas. Matt ladra y no muerde."

"Supongo que tu eres de los que muerden." Una esquina de su boca estiró en lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa. "Depende de si alguien necesita o no ser mordido."

Antes de que yo pudiera responder con algo ingenioso, su versión de una sonrisa desapareció y el dijo,

"Puede que haya peligro por ahí. Mantente conmigo por un poco más de tiempo."

¿Él me estaba hablando a mí acerca de peligro? ¿Él no conocía mi historia? ¿Por qué le importaba de todas maneras? ¿Era por qué yo era la novata? ¿O era más que eso? Y ¿Por qué yo quería ser más? Consideré discutir más adelante, pero todo el mundo se había reunido y yo era el impedimento.

Me encogí, tanto como era capaz de encogerme con una mochila de dos toneladas en mis hombros. "Vamos, Jefe."

_**HOLA COMO ESTAN ¿¡? Bueno LES TRAIGO ESTO**_

_**UN COMENTARIO  
><strong>_

_**La historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco**_


End file.
